


Three Sentences: Hold The High Ground.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: Prompt frommarmota_bin the Three Sentence Ficathon: Highlander: The Series, Methos, there's a nice view from the moral high ground.





	Three Sentences: Hold The High Ground.

There's a nice view from the moral high ground but they've invented planes these days, amazing things, bombing raids, and sometimes you can tunnel in and have the whole thing collapse from the inside, which is to say, stop being insufferable and start carrying a gun. There's no moral high ground when you're six feet under. Do you want to live to see 500?


End file.
